


It's A Start

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't feel anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Start

Severus pulled Draco out of the bathtub without a word. He took out the wand, and began casting the incantation until the deep cut on the boy's wrists were healed. Only then, with the crises averted, Severus focused on Draco again. "What were you thinking, you foolish boy?"

Draco looked at him, but his eyes held none of the arrogance they had before. In fact, they held nothing. The fear that had been there when they had fled from Hogwarts had evaporated leaving nothingness behind.

"It didn't hurt," Draco said in a monotone voice. "I can't feel anything anymore."

Stupid, infuriating boy!

Somehow Draco always managed to make things about him. Severus had no time to nurse him back to sanity. He needed Draco aware and sharp and ready to walk that fine line that would make them come out on top regardless of who won.

Severus grabbed Draco's face, and did the only thing he could think: he kissed the boy. Draco didn't pull away, didn't resist. In fact, after a moment, Severus felt Draco's tongue on his lips. Acting, reacting, it didn't matter, as long as Draco felt something.

Eventually Draco pulled back. He cocked his head, looking alive for the first time, showing some of his upbringing. "Is it enough?"

Not exactly the question he was waiting for, but this was Draco, and he never made things easy. "It's all I can give you."

Draco nodded; slowly he smiled. "It's a start."


End file.
